


Give Me Time

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Immortality, Mentors, Military, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Armies are limited things, all in all.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman
Kudos: 10





	Give Me Time

**Author's Note:**

> andy, "That woman has forgotten more ways to kill than entire armies will ever learn"

The thing about armies, modern or otherwise, is that they're made up of people, in service to other people and in order to sustain such an arrangement said people typically need to be paid at regular intervals. As a consequence of this fact (and a degree of fiscal tight-fistedness), militia training is geared more towards efficiency of completing objectives, surviving and putting bullets in the right direction rather than the actual art of warfare - although even if they weren't, Andromache had millennia of experience coming up with new tactics and tricks, years learning and practicing while they are once more forgotten. Nile has yet to see three decades - Andy has a lot of work to do before she considers her prepared to face the world, even horseless as it has become.


End file.
